A heartwarming story
by Ddblack0418
Summary: Three animatronics, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, and Springtrap have pulled their money together to be able to move into a house together (as friends). But, when Nightmare Freddy finds frightened child animatronic, Nightmare Bonnie, in the park, there lives are changed forever.
1. Hello

Hello people! Welcome to my FNAF fanfiction! Before reading I must let you know that all featured art in the story including the cover are mine. PLEASE DON'T STEAL!

Anyways, here is some info about the main characters before the story begins.

Nightmare Freddy Age:24 Description: Nightmare Freddy is the leading figure of the group. He is usually very positive and friendly, but he is willing to use brute force if necessary. He tends to be very synthetic towards people, and especially children. He has been friends with Springtrap since they were little kids and places a lot of trust in him. He has been friends with Nightmare Foxy since middle school and sees him as one of his closest friends. Springtrap Age:21 Description: Springtrap tends to be pretty self-serving and sticks to his own most of the time. But this doesn't mean that he won't be willing to help the people he cares about if he feels the need to. Springtrap has been friends with Nightmare Freddy since they were young and can never fully understand why he places so much trust in him, but even if he won't admit it, he appreciates it and tries to live up to it. He has been friends with Nightmare Foxy since middle school. Even if he doesn't understand his interest in science that much, he sees him as a good guy. Nightmare Foxy Age:19 Description: Nightmare Foxy isn't a really social person, but tends to be satisfied with the amount of friends he has(which is basically 3). Nightmare Foxy is really into science and engineering, spending most of his time in his lab. His best friend Shadow Foxy tries to help him be more social, with extra motivation from Nightmare Freddy of course. Nightmare Foxy has known Nightmare Freddy and Springtrap since middle school and is grateful for them being his friends when he had no one else to look to.


	2. Epilogue

Two animatronic bunnies were walking down the path in the early morning drizzle, a mother and her son. The neighborhood was completely silent except for the sound of the pouring rain pattering on the ground. The young bunny animatronic took pleasure in jumping in every puddle he came across, his mother giggling at his playfulness. But, little did they notice the man in his black hoodie coming around the corner. Upon sight of the two animatronics the man gave a smile. This wasn't a warm smile. This was a twisted and demented smile that could give someone nightmares for days. The hooded man started his way towards the two bunny animatronics in the rain, gripping his bat tightly in hand. Then he walked up to the mother animatronic, swinging the bat harshly and painfully into her face. The mother cried out on impact, falling to the ground. Her child froze in shock at the sudden attack on his mother and began screaming at the man with fear and anger in his voice. The hooded man took little to no interest in the son's screams while he continued to bring his bat upon the mother. After a few seconds the child's shouts began to annoy him and he ceased his attack on the mother and turned to the son, whos face was now covered in tears, and began to approach him. The mother realized what he was about to do and desperately grabbed his leg, silently pleading for her son to be spared. The hooded man, felt her grip on his leg and struggled to get out of her hold, attempting to lunge towards the child. The hooded man then took his bat and attempted to hit the child, but failed in his attempt as the child was now backing away. The man growled abruptly turning around and hitting the the mother with his weapon repeatedly, beating her body from her torso, to her head, and eventually her arms. The mother eventually gave way, releasing the man's leg from her grip. The hooded man raised his bat for one more blow, but not before the mother could mouth one word to her son, "RUN". The man landed the blow and the mother went limp. The son stood there frozen in place, staring in horror at his mother's body, limp on the ground. The hooded man turned to face the child, and the young animatronic bunny bolted l, running away as quickly as his wired legs could take him.


	3. Chapter 1

Three animatronics were driving along in their blue and black striped car. Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy, and Nightmare Foxy had bought a new house and we're going to move in together. "Ok, here we are.", Springtrap said stopping in front of the two story structure.They all stepped out of the vehicle. After being out of the car for a few seconds Nightmare Foxy practically darted towards the back of the car. " Let's hurry and get inside guys, I need to pick a room for my lab!", Nightmare Foxy said quite urgently. Nightmare Freddy quickly turned to Nightmare Foxy. "Oh no you don't! You're waiting until we pick out our rooms this time.", Nightmare Freddy stated with a semi-glare. "Yeah, Nightmare Foxy. I'm not sleeping in a small room like Nightmare Freddy had to.", Springtrap commented sternly. Nightmare Foxy opened his mouth to defend himself, but just from the looks on his two friends faces, he knows he isn't going to be able to win this argument. Nightmare Foxy stared and sighed and looked at his two friends. "Alright I'll wait.", Nightmare Foxy said pouting. "At the very least can you guys help me get my equipment inside.", The animatronic fox said struggling to lift one of his boxes of equipment. Nightmare Freddy then helped Nightmare Foxy pick up the box as, Springtrap proceeded to make his way to the front door and unlock it for his friends. He then doubled back to car to start bringing in his own boxes. ~{1 Hour Later}~ The three animatronics by now have put all of the boxes into their correct rooms and were placing their items into there intended rooms. Nightmare Freddy, being the person he is, decided to make lunch for everyone. When he went into the kitchen, the animatronic bear opened up the fridge to discover that it was empty. He searched around the kitchen for the food until he finally found it in a box labeled utensils. "Ugh!", Nightmare Freddy shouted grossed out by the rotten food in the box. "Nightmare Foxy, I thought I asked you to put the food in the refrigerator!" Nightmare Foxy peeked his head out from the other room. "I was busy setting up my lab equipment, so I asked Springtrap to do it!" "No you didn't!", Springtrap shouted defensively. "Yes, I did!" Nightmare Foxy and Springtrap then began bickering in the living room. Sighing at this, Nightmare Freddy grabbed his wallet and made his way out the house. "Guys, I'm going to the grocery store! Be right back!" He closed the door behind himself, locking it and started on his way to the grocery store just beyond the park. ~{Time Skip}~ Exiting the grocery store,l Nightmare Freddy decided to take his time when walking through the park. He took this time to clear his mind, not thinking of anything else but the peaceful sounds of the park environment. The wind whistling, the soft song of the birds, the brisling of the tree leaves, and the soft whimpers of a crying child. Nightmare Freddy paused. "The soft whimpers of a crying child?", He thought with worry. The animatronic bear listened closely to the sound, pin pointing it to a area behind a tree. He walked up to the tree to find a young bunny animatronic hiding behind the tree crying. Nightmare Freddy immediately felt sympathy for the child and tried to speak, "Hey, are you- wait come back!", He said as the young animatronic suddenly upon hearing him, scrambled up and ran away. Nightmare Freddy dropped his groceries and went after him worried about what n met happen to the child. He continued to follow the child until they came to a crosswalk. A car was speeding down the road and unfortunately the young animatronic didn't notice. The young animatronic was to consumer by his fear that he didn't see the car speeding towards him. The car beeped, making the young animatronic, freeze wide, eyed with fear. Suddenly two hands grabbed him from behind, getting him off the street just in time. The young animatronic was awoken from his frozen daze and looked behind him to look at his savor to see it was the same animatronic bear who chased him through the park. He began to feel the panic flow through him and just lost it. The animatronic bunny collapsed to the ground crying and begging for the Nightmare Freddy not to hurt him. Nightmare Freddy didn't know how to react to the sight in front of him. All he could do was stare as the animatronic child weeped. Nightmare Freddy then tried speaking to the animatronic, "Hey, please don't cry. I'm not gonna hurt you promise.", He spoke in a soothing voice. The young animatronic looked up at Nightmare Freddy with a tearstained face. Seemingly not knowing what to do then. "Promise?", The young animatronic spoke softly. Nightmare Freddy raised his hand, "You have my word.", He spoke. Nightmare Freddy then crouched down to be face with the animatronic child. The animatronic looked downwards at the ground avoiding eye contact. "My name is Nightmare Freddy.", He spoke in a calm tone,"Can you tell me your name?" The young animatronic shifted hesitantly. Nightmare Freddy stayed there, waiting patiently for him to speak. "Ok, you don't have to tell me your name if you don't-", "Nightmare Bonnie." Nightmare Freddy looked at him in surprise. He hadn't expected him to be able to be comfortable with sharing his name like that. Nevertheless he brushed off his shock to ask the more important questions. "Hey Nightmare Bonnie, nice to meet you. But I have to ask, why were you hiding in the park?" Nightmare Bonnie shifted, pulling his arms around himself before answering,"I was hiding." Nightmare Freddy put on an expression of worry, before asking another question. "Who were you hiding from?" Nightmare Bonnie held himself tighter as he answered the second question,"I was hiding from the scary man with a baseball bat." Nightmare Bonnie's answer shook Nightmare Freddy. He was then urged to ask about his parents. "Nightmare Bonnie, if you're being chased by this man then where are you parents?" There was a long pause of silence from Nightmare Bonnie. This made Nightmare Freddy hesitate to ask the next question that came to his mind. "Nightmare Bonnie... Do you have parents?" Nightmare Bonnie's body began to tremble. "I don't know.", Was what he spoke before breaking down into tears. Nightmare Freddy didn't know what to do except hug the young animatronic as he wepted. ~{Another Time Skip}~(Brought to you you by my laziness again) Nightmare Freddy entered the house, groceries in hand and a curtain short figure following him in. "Guys I'm back!" Nightmare Freddy shouted. Springtrap was the first to get to the entrance and greet Nightmare Freddy. "Nightmare Freddy, their you are. I know that you like to take your time through the park and all, but what took you so...", Springtrap had stopped talking once he knowed the young animatronic bunny standing behind Nightmare Freddy's back. He then proceeded to ask the first question that came to his mind,"Nightmare Freddy, who is that?!", He asked quite loudly making Nightmare Bonnie flinch a little bit and hold on to Nightmare Freddy tighter. Nightmare Freddy noticed this and said,"Springtrap don't tell like that you're scaring him. And I'll explain when Nightmare Foxy gets down here." "Explain what?", Asked Nightmare Foxy trying to figure out what all the commotion is about until he saw the young bunny animatronic behind Nightmare Freddy's back. "Uhh, Nightmare Freddy-" " I know. Just give me a chance to explain, please." Nightmare Freddy stared at his friends hopefully, receiving a nod from Nightmare Foxy and a half glare from Springtrap. Nightmare Freddy gave a relieved sigh as he turned to Nightmare Bonnie. "Nightmare Bonnie, go wait for me to finish talking to my friends upstairs in the empty room, ok." Nightmare Bonnie nodded quietly before walking past Springtrap and Nightmare Foxy, and finding the only empty room upstairs.

After Nightmare Bonnie entered the room, Springtrap spoke,"Nightmare Freddy, why did you just bring a kid into the house?!", He whisper-shoutted. Nightmare Freddy began speaking calmly, "He needed help Springtrap." "It's always, "they needed help" with you, Nightmare Freddy! Why didn't you just bring the kid back to their parents?!" Springtrap asked frustratedly. "He said that he doesn't have parents,ok?! And what even worse there is somebody who's after him! I couldn't just leave him there to fend for himself." Nightmare Freddy semi-shouted. Nightmare Foxy contorted to a look of worry but then he looked to Nightmare Freddy and asked, "Well, if he needed that much help then why didn't you just bring him down to the police station and let them help him?" "Yeah!", Springtrap commented in agreement. "The police would have just put him in an orphanage and for all we know, who ever is after him could just get to him through adoption." "Then he can just tell them it's the guy and he be fine, anyways no criminal would be that stupid.", Springtrap retorted. Nightmare Freddy face began to contort and turn red in one rarely shown showcase of anger. Nightmare Foxy backed away nervously while Springtrap continued to stand his ground, but tensing when Nightmare Freddy stared him the eyes. "Springtrap, Nightmare Bonnie is just a kid, who knows what might happen to him in that orphanage. For all we know, the people could care less about what happens to the kid. And what are we going to do if days later after being out in that place he is found dead? What are going to do if he is found dead, and we could have done something to prevent it from happening? What are we going to do?" , Nightmare Freddy finished his statement looking sternly at Springtrap. Springtrap stood there glaring at Nightmare Freddy, possibly trying to find words to combat his. But, then Springtrap, seemly not being able to find these words, crossed his arms and grumbling to himself as he just walked away to another room. Nightmare Foxy looked at Nightmare Freddy and walked into the kitchen to put groceries away. Nightmare Freddy then went into his room and opened up a box with extra blankets and proceeded upstairs to the empty room where Nightmare Bonnie was sitting in the middle of the room waiting patiently. "Ok, Nightmare Bonnie, here is a few sheets for you so you can sleep.", Nightmare Freddy spoke softly. He walked to the corner of the room and laid the sheets down to create a makeshift bed. After he was done laying it out Nightmare Bonnie layed down on it and covered himself up with the blanket. Nightmare Freddy looked at Nightmare Bonnie before saying, "Goodnight" and turning to leave. "Wait!", Nightmare Bonnie shouted desperately, causing the brown bear animatronic to stop and face the small purple bunny. "Ummm…..", Nightmare Bonnie began fidgeting,"It's okay Nightmare Bonnie", Nightmare Bonnie looked at Nightmare Freddy,"If you need something you can tell me." Nightmare Bonnie stared at the brown bear animatronic for a few seconds before seemingly becoming more comfortable. "Nightmare Freddy, can you please stay here while I sleep?", Nightmare Bonnie said with hopeful eyes. Nightmare Freddy smiled at him before replying,"Yes." And sitting next to the bed and Nightmare Bonnie, feeling safe, fell asleep.


End file.
